


Pure Magic

by chocolatechipscones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechipscones/pseuds/chocolatechipscones
Summary: Kravitz is a high school student with a knack for magic. Not the fantasy kind of magic, the type of magic that revolves around card tricks and misdirection. Taako is when he finds that the magician hired for his younger brother's birthday is rather attractive.





	1. Chapter One

This wasn’t how Kravitz wanted to spend his weekend. Initially, he had plans to get ahead with his college applications, head to a cafe and maybe even splurge on a fancy latte to carve a chunk out of the mountain of essays he still had to write. He thought about it wistfully, sinking down into an uncomfortable leather armchair surrounded by exposed brickwork, Edison bulbs, and close up pictures of bicycles. Honestly, he’d be wistful for a Dunkin Donuts right now. He’d be wistful for anything but the chaos that was surrounding him.

He cursed his middle-school self for being so into magic. All those Candlenights gifts of trick cards, juggling scarves, and, illusions, were what got him into this mess. Sure, at age 13 he had won a school talent show and that was pretty cool, but since then his mother, Raven, has been so proud that she refused to let it go. He was glad, of course, that she supported his dreams, but it just so happened that those were the dreams of a young child that she refused to let go of. So the Candlenights gifts of guidebooks and trinkets never ended and, loathe as he was to admit it, he had gotten quite good.

Thus why he was standing in a house he had never been in, performing in front of a crowd of enraptured eight-year-olds. He went through his routine quickly but well. Asking for volunteers and giving out small gifts of fake 13 dollar bills and nickels from behind the children’s ears. While being out on the spot like this wasn’t his bread and butter he had to admit that the pay was good and the kids were cute. 

The party had been planned for a young boy, one of his mother’s, friend’s boyfriend’s son he believed. As he continued to do small performances for block parties and the like, she was more than happy to post them on her Facebook for all the world to see. Somehow this meant that, after inquiry, she had volunteered his services as a kid’s party magician. The young boy, Agnes or Angus or something like that, seemed to be exceedingly smart for his age. While the boy didn’t speak up much during the performance, Kravitz could swear that his keen eyes were focused on his sleights of hand rather than the flourishes and misdirection. He’s bet money on the kid knowing all the tricks he had used. 

After his performance, when the cake was served and he was busy packing up his props he heard a musical voice behind him.

“Hey thug, are you a magician? Because when I look at you everything else disappears”


	2. Chapter Two

Taako had been laboring over this day for a while now. He had visited four different party supply stores and had made multiple Pinterest boards to ensure that everything would be perfect for his baby brother. The house was decorated with Caleb Cleveland themed bunting spanning the ceilings and all the house plants had little ornaments with magnifying glasses and notebooks. He had spent all night baking a four tiered birthday cake complete with decorations of tempered chocolate, delicate sugar work, and colorful macarons. It was wonderful. 

He was aware that one of his father’s many partners, Pan, he remembered, had recommended a magician to them. He hoped that the magician would help with the Caleb Cleveland themed party (a callback to Angus’s favorite book, Caleb Cleveland and the Mysteriously Mangled Magician) but if the man messed up a single thing for his little bro then he would have to deal with a very angry Taako. 

On the day of the party he finished up setting the table with pizza (homemade, of course) and cups full of fruit punch. The cake was waiting brilliantly in the kitchen and the kids were engrossed with the magic show. He slinked towards the living room while mentally complimenting himself for a job well done. 

When Taako reaches the living room he felt his breath hitch in his throat. There, wearing a black suit and amazing Mookie with a trick involving twisted metal rings, was the most handsome man Taako had ever seen. When he thought of kids party magicians he thought of balding middle aged men with bow ties and top hats, not of the angel before him with his dark skin and killer cheekbones. He couldn’t have been older than Taako. He watched the rest of the show from the hallway, glancing up from his phone to stare at the gorgeous man. 

After the show ended he grabbed a cup of juice and walked over to the man. He stood by him and said a cheesy pick up line to get his attention. The man looked up his eyes growing wide as he looked at Taako. 

“Oh! H-Hello there, nice uh, nice to meet you” the man stuttered out, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Taako grinned, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me. I thank the TAZ creative works discord for inspiring me.


End file.
